pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest
ops. -- Jebuscontests 16:43, 20 November 2008 (EST) :second.--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] ''talk'' 16:45, 20 November 2008 (EST) Last --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 16:49, 20 November 2008 (EST) :Laster. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:18, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::Lasterest. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 20:11, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::Lastestierester -- Jebuscontests 20:34, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::La termina esta aqui. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 21:32, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::::Non, je pense que le fini et ici. -- Jebuscontests 23:15, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::::No u --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 07:10, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::::::oui moi. -- Jebuscontests 15:26, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Has just been revoked! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'''Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:00, 21 November 2008 (EST) First. -- Jebuscontests 16:04, 21 November 2008 (EST) :ym's first tbh ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:04, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::inb4jebus'mom. Brandnew. 16:06, 21 November 2008 (EST) This was a triumph. I'm making a note here, huge success.--''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 16:05, 21 November 2008 (EST) :I like your peen, I see it is erected. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:08, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::For the good of both of us, take off your pants and lay down. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:08, 21 November 2008 (EST) :Its hard to overstate my satisfaction. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:16, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::How many lines till Misery pops up/bans you guys (less likely)? --'› Srs Beans ' 16:18, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::Misery went somewhere for the weekend. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:24, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::::QUICK, SING THE SONG BEFORE HE GETS BACK! 16:25, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::::You guys are dumb, pretty sure I and other admins have told you like 10 times by now. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:30, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::::::[[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:35, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Godliest, come on PvX chat a second. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:38, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::What's PvX chat, I wanna come too. 16:43, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::ym's a pvx chat ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:47, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::We aren't supposed to talk about it or GCardinal will rage, but PvX forums has a live chat where we all fag about while Panic and I are at work. I can't give you the link though, or GCardinal will rage. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:49, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::i c wut u did thar 16:58, 21 November 2008 (EST) basement cat is not amused. -- Jebuscontests 17:18, 21 November 2008 (EST) :gtfo emo. leave basement. 17:56, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::/wrists -- Jebuscontests 19:45, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::Across the street, or up and down the highway? 10:57, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::::i was jaywalking. -- Jebuscontests 17:12, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::::Not familiar with that style, wanna teach meh? 17:37, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::::::You close your eyes and sweep your arm in wild random motions. Strangely, thats how many people have sex as well. -- Jebuscontests 19:08, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Oh, so that's jaywalking. I was wondering why my friend said "I was jaywalking" when I asked him why his arm had random cuts all over it. 19:53, 22 November 2008 (EST) GODLYYYY RfA me. -- Jebuscontests 20:24, 25 November 2008 (EST) :I was just thinking about how you'd make a semi-good admin. 11:15, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::No he wouldnt-- 11:16, 26 November 2008 (EST) :::Elaborate pl0x. He is Jebus, after all. Jebus saves. 11:26, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::::RfBM me, not on your life. But i spam shit and im active a whole lot. What are the qualities an admin needs anyway? -- Jebuscontests 12:25, 26 November 2008 (EST) :::::Intelligence. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:26, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::::::User:Phenaxkian disagrees —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.143.22.113 ( ) . :::::::says the person who forgot to sign >.>. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:08, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::i r smartness. -- Jebuscontests 13:11, 26 November 2008 (EST) Lol, good one. You're funny. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:20, 26 November 2008 (EST) :Why don't we just make everyone an admin yeye? --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 13:37, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::Lol Jebus being an admin. Nice joke. -- 'Guild of ' 13:38, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::::P im so bad. -- Jebuscontests 13:54, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::::It appears my sarcastic comments will no longer work in this header. 14:29, 26 November 2008 (EST) :::::Ooooh yeah let's RfA Jebus. Then we can RfBM Luke, he really knows stuff about builds, and then RfA GoD, because he's really approachable. - 'McTai ' ::::::obaby, letsdoit, gogogo 15:40, 26 November 2008 (EST) WTB... Position in Phail masters. QQ Wise 15:25, 26 November 2008 (EST) :I think godly is dead. -- Jebuscontests 18:40, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::Agreed. And, deja vu. 20:03, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::moo. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:56, 27 November 2008 (EST) :::Someone res'd Godliest <3 16:51, 27 November 2008 (EST) ::::Constants don't have derivatives--ShadowRelyk 03:37, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::::0... Lern 2 calculus. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:28, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::::Who mentioned anything about constants...? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:59, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::::godly r variable tbh. -- Jebuscontests 11:11, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::::::^ 12:26, 28 November 2008 (EST) just putting in my unwanted-two-cents Head Shoulders Knees and Toes song: Battle Standard of WisdomEmbraceEarthGraceEarthGrace Battle Standard of WisdomEmbraceEarthGraceEarthGrace EyePrismKissGuardian Battle Standard of WisdomEmbraceEarthGraceEarthGrace --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 18:14, 1 December 2008 (EST) :Lol, awesome. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:48, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::hell yea, there were so many for eyes, but that one fit the best —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 19:20, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::Dwayna's kiss=/= nose. :D -- Jebuscontests 19:47, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::::Steam is nose, dwaynas kiss is mouth foo. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:07, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::::Its supposed to be eyes~>ears~>mouth~>nose not eyes~>ears~>nose~>mouth. ups. -- Jebuscontests 22:51, 1 December 2008 (EST) :go suck one jebus, its eyes ears nose and mouth --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 17:41, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::It's Ears, eyes, nose in Dutch. lol'd --'› Srs Beans ' 07:06, 3 December 2008 (EST) THEYRE ALL 1 SYLABLES AND CAN BE INTERCHANGED!!!! RAWR!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:43, 3 December 2008 (EST) :tits, pussy, mouth and ass -- Jebuscontests 17:22, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::Pus-sy is two syllables, lrn2grammar. TwatCunt would work though. 16:21, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::shoulders is two sylables too, and im assuming thats what its supposed to replace --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:01, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::Oh. True. I was going off of what Ressmonkey said, but it appears he fails at syllables. I have no fucking clue what this whole section is about. Someone please summarize. 18:38, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::::World War II. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 18:48, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::::I thought that was in the 1940's. 16:15, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::::::What's your point? ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:26, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::It's the 2000's. 1940's =/= 2000's. 16:29, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::So we're not allowed to talk about WWII anymore? ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:31, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::We can talk about it. But is that really wtf is going on in this section? 18:11, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Well, yeah. What did you think it was about? ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 18:26, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Something about head. 18:39, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::That's just your sick mind at work :\ How did you manage to get that out of a WWII discussion? ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 18:46, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::The very first word in this section=head. 20:23, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::I do hope you know I'm being sarcastic. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 20:48, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Well fuck me sideways, I would've never guessed! 10:08, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Internet: srsbsns. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 12:35, 6 December 2008 (EST) LOL This user third Godbox's November 2008 contest and has thus proved that Izzy is not alone of not knowing what balance is. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 14:53, 6 December 2008 (EST) :if it's grammar fail - fuck it. if it's other fail - double fuck it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:54, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::If it's a woman, gangfuck it. owait, this is the internets...INTERWEB GNGBNG GOGOGO 16:23, 12 December 2008 (EST) Migraine/WS/Nuke Grats. 21:35, 6 December 2008 (EST) WAR Still failing ? Enjoy phailer! 10:42, 14 December 2008 (EST) :? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:38, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::play WoW. NoW.--180x24px 00:22, 16 December 2008 (EST) :::fuck no WoW fails. 16:31, 16 December 2008 (EST) ima hax master yup--I r OgR3. Meh. 17:58, 15 December 2008 (EST) :nowai 18:22, 15 December 2008 (EST) I want to make more people notice my PvX wiki account How do I make more people notice my PvX account? --King of Destruction 16:50, 16 December 2008 (EST) :This user is offline a lot.-- Liger414 talk 16:51, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::no. And to make people notice your PvX account: either you're good at the game, or you have to take a while. Post builds. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:35, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::Or you get a rise to instant-fame, like Wubliest. 10:46, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::::He used the portal gun dumbie-- ChristmasRelyk 11:04, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::::Yeah, well after he got his first archive, he got like 10 more right after. 13:43, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::::::image:Cute McMonkey.png [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:57, 17 December 2008 (EST) obaby gogogo 21:26, 17 December 2008 (EST) :Epic. 13:50, 18 December 2008 (EST) kso I just realized I'm over a year old on here. 15:50, 19 December 2008 (EST) :Ill be a year old in about 18 days. 16:39, 19 December 2008 (EST) :Kid. Just kidding... so boring joke. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:36, 19 December 2008 (EST) not alive anymore this was a failure. QQ 16:54, 19 December 2008 (EST) :i can not belive this. Un-success.--180x24px 18:39, 19 December 2008 (EST) STILL ALIVE This was a triumph. Tab 18:43, 19 December 2008 (EST) :Making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:44, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::for those that are wondering, yes they did just get banned. You've all been told numerous times about this... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:55, 19 December 2008 (EST) :::About what? I'm confused. What did they do.... ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 18:56, 19 December 2008 (EST) Boy, am I glad you banned them. In fact, it is hard to overstate my satisfaction. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:03, 19 December 2008 (EST) :Yes, I almost thought Aperture Science would pop out, but the admins do what they must, because, they can. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 19:32, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::That's so true Frosty. It's for the good of all of us. Except, of course, the ones who are dead. Haha, that was a funny joke. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:34, 19 December 2008 (EST) :::Ha. As if. Anyway, someone see my cake? It was delicious and moist. 20:22, 19 December 2008 (EST) You got any good jokes? Halp me pl0x. 22:03, 20 December 2008 (EST) :ups he's banned ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:04, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::first of all, why is he b&. second of all, is there a faster way to check blockuser other than typing IP|Godliest and showpreview and clicking on that? Cause Special:Blocklog doesnt work. 22:09, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::oyeah haha phensmash cause of portal. Second question still stands. 22:10, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::: --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 10:52, 21 December 2008 (EST) CHECK YOUR FUCKING TALK PAGE User talk:Godliest/Contestbox/12 23:14, 25 December 2008 (EST) :you may win indd (shitty kyboard) but I'll just add th nw contst now and start it too. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:54, 26 December 2008 (EST) Design a Boss! Test ur creativity bizzitch 22:28, 26 December 2008 (EST) But what do I do on GWs :( Cosm01 07:53, 4 January 2009 (EST) Pwnagemuffin contest grats u won 1st place, tell me when u wana collect ur reward [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:40, 11 January 2009 (EST) Discuss User:I Am Jebus/Brave 19:22, 11 January 2009 (EST) :BUMP 20:15, 15 January 2009 (EST) qq (Deletion log); 21:47 . . Auron (Talk | contribs) (deleted "Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg": character copyright Valve Corp. 2007) :/ *Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:16, 15 January 2009 (EST) :what the fuck is this shit Effin NPA's 21:28, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::^ 72.94.114.210 21:34, 15 January 2009 (EST) :::I have placed a message on auron's talk page. grab your torches and pitchforks 21:56, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::::cheers [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 11:07, 16 January 2009 (EST) :::::Glad there is now one less bandwagon idiocy on this site well done Auron. --Anonimous. 11:10, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Dude, that isn't even English. --71.229 11:11, 16 January 2009 (EST) :::::::What isn't? --Anonimous. 11:12, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::ym. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 11:13, 16 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::What the fuck is this shit. 17:02, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::shitty :'< Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 18:13, 16 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Use a hand-drawn version of it. It isn't subject to copyright since it isn't the exact image that is copyrighted. 18:31, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Pretty sure it is; hand-drawn pokemons are copyright. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 18:33, 16 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Communist Cube is still viable then. Btw, you'd have to check Valve's copyright on it and see if it includes hand-drawn stuff. I know pokeman copyrighted that stuff because they knew so many asians would wanna draw the pokemans. 18:35, 16 January 2009 (EST) i was wondering why one of the top 5 most-linked-to images was deleted, we should make a petition -- 10:48, 18 January 2009 (EST) :I did on aurons talk, someone removed it. Tbh just upload the commucube as image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg. 11:00, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::It being hand-drawn, slightly altered to a "commucube" makes no difference, it'd still be a copyvio, it's still editing of Copyrighted material. "artwork which a reasonable individual would consider to be derived from works which have been subject to copyright, trademark or other forms of intellectual property protection are indeed a copyright vio (or other such vio dependent upon the form of protection granted)-- Salome 14:09, 15 January 2009 (UTC)" From GWW (he's a law grad. btw). As far as I'm aware we do allow Fair usage (i'll check with Auron), which means that we can get away with /some/ copyrighted material, as long as it's relevant to the wiki (so basically GW/Arena-net content etc.). On top of that we allow any original work (so something completely of your own design, or Significantly different to an existing copyrighted source), and anything released into Public domain under the CC-BY-NC-SA 2.5 License or another compatiable license ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:10, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::this is no longer a triumph. 12:20, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::can I upload a picture of my home-made Companion Cube then? Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 12:30, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::Yes you can. Phen, go read Valve's copyright on the companion cube. 13:11, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::::You'd have to ask Auron to be sure. Infidel: :::::"Copyright 2007 Valve Corporation. All rights reserved. Valve, the valve logo, Half-life, the Half-life logo, the Lambda logo, Team Fortress, the Team Fortress logo, '''Portal', the Portal Logo, Source, and the source logo are trademarks or registered trademarks of the valve corporation in the United States and/or other countries. All other Trademarks are property of Their Respective owners." -From the back of the orange box. :::::The CC was made for portal which is copyrighted. I have it under good advice that means the CC is as well. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 14:33, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::::The game name "Portal" and the game /concept/ is copyrighted. Read the direct copyright on the companion cube, then come talk. 16:59, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Every character in their game is intellectual property of Valve corp. If you, for some reason, don't believe that their characters are copyrighted, go ahead and try to make your own game with Chell/Companion cube/GLaDOS and see how fast you get sued. Your ignorance of copyright laws isn't a legitimate defense for use of copyrighted images. -Auron 19:52, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Taken from the Valve website: © 2009 Valve Corporation, all rights reserved. Valve, the Valve logo, Half-Life, the Half-Life logo, the Lambda logo, Steam, the Steam logo, Team Fortress, the Team Fortress logo, Opposing Force, Day of Defeat, the Day of Defeat logo, Counter-Strike, the Counter-Strike logo, Source, the Source logo, Valve Source and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero are trademarks and/or registered trademarks of Valve Corporation. Portal isn't listed. 11:20, 19 January 2009 (EST) Still Alive This was a triumph. 17:29, 18 January 2009 (EST) :You could always get written permission to use it. Go here and send an email to "contact@valvesoftware.com" asking if the Companion Cube image can be used on a wikia site in a signature. If yes, you can use it here. If no, you can't. 17:33, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::*used on a GW wiki in a signature. We're not Wikia, and just saying a wiki may be misleading (they may assume it's related to valve/portal). And then like Infidel says, if they say yes you can use an iamge, if not unlucky =s (you'll probably want to keep the e-mail incase me or other admins ask for proof obv.) ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 17:45, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::Then say "a wikia for the online computer game Guild Wars". 11:18, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::"a wiki''a" refers to a wiki under coverage of Wikia (financial and technical), such as GWiki. Drop the A :P --'› Srs Beans ' 13:03, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::Then say "a wiki for the online computer game Guild Wars". I thought "wikia" referred to anything that uses wikicode and the overall wiki layout. 13:34, 19 January 2009 (EST) hi http://www.livelyivy.com/?p=68 — Skakid Rally- kupo! 23:41, 19 January 2009 (EST) :I got a companion cube. Need to look through my archives for a link to how to make it but, meh. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 01:53, 20 January 2009 (EST) cake is lie o_O 16:13, 20 January 2009 (EST) :so i herd u liek mudkipz 17:31, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::U herd rong. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:39, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::You're a faggot, kthxbai. <3 18:45, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::No u!...? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:53, 20 January 2009 (EST) apeture science fails http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/28796183/wid/11915829&gt1=43001--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:13, 22 January 2009 (EST) :i dont see a portal gun in that. Is it under the wings?--''Canderouss plays other games! 22:27, 22 January 2009 (EST) ::are you stupid!? it's in the glove compartment--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 20:03, 24 January 2009 (EST) congratz -- 13:27, 27 January 2009 Cute McBear Tab 18:04, 6 February 2009 (EST) :such a cute mcbear. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 18:05, 6 February 2009 (EST) [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:33, 6 February 2009 (EST) cute mcmonkey he's in my firefox <3 19:14, 7 February 2009 (EST) Need anyone who can get me to Vizunah Square (Local Quarter)! Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 14:21, 13 February 2009 (EST) :For survivor? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:16, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::for Cartographer. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 16:17, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::Tbh, if he wanted survivor, he'd go to EotN and grind punch-out. 16:17, 13 February 2009 (EST) :::Ok. Sorry, cant help you. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:21, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::::Go to the Marketplace and do Mayhem in the Market with someone.67.240.83.137 16:23, 13 February 2009 (EST) :::::yeh, only it's much easier if I can get some pvxnig to do it than standing around there and then having to keep them alive because they don't know how to play. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 16:45, 13 February 2009 (EST) Never gonna give you up We're no strangers to love 20:43, 13 February 2009 (EST) :You know the rules and so do I (Im talking of course about how u cant spam songs on talk pages). --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:11, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::I hate all of you. Tycn 21:18, 13 February 2009 (EST) :::tycn make love to me now [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 09:20, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::::For you Infested, any time. Tycn 09:30, 14 February 2009 (EST) :::::LULZ I R UTOOBING UR SECKS SEEN 16:21, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::::::search for my yt account and u can see it there ;) [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 22:00, 14 February 2009 (EST) :::::::It got deleteds, I wasn't fast enough :( Q_Q 12:06, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::heres the link [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 19:46, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::My internet blocked it, it detected the Rick Roll soundwave pattern. I'm guessing it's a rick roll video? 16:05, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::of course not. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 02:50, 18 February 2009 (EST) hi you dont know me but vote for me. vote for me check it. pl0z :>*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 23:56, 16 February 2009 (EST) : ups i signed up to be a communist b4 devon. revote .*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 12:45, 17 February 2009 (EST) Are you at GoM yet? Brandnew. 14:53, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :yes. Godliest 14:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) you can have a picture of the companion cube in your sig now, if you link it from somewhere else -- 17:59, 21 February 2009 :yeye, companion cube pic gogogo 18:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f202/Bolt02/weighted-companion-cube-small.png -- 18:14, 21 February 2009 ::: Awesome. http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f202/Bolt02/weighted-companion-cube-small.png Godbox 18:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::ups ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:02, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::read the policy before you link to it maybe? Tab 19:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Basically, it is an external link. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:05, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::: D: Godbox 19:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: Does it count as a link if clicking it does nothing? D: that policy means I shouldn't have a link to www.runescape.com in my sig.. --'-Chaos-' 19:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Phen, you're wrong on this one. Sorry there. An external link is a link that takes me to a site when clicked. For example, if I was a sysop over at gwiki, and I decided to put a link in my sig to my userpage over at gwiki, that would be an external link because it cannot be found on the www.pvx.wikia.com site. However, a picture that cannot take me to another site is NOT an external link, because it does not link to anything outside of the site. While it does contain a URL, it does not link anywhere, nor does it appear as a URL. It appears as a picture. http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f202/Bolt02/weighted-companion-cube-small.png is a picture, not a URL. http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f202/Bolt02/weighted-companion-cube-small.png does not directly link me to anywhere outside of the site. Clicking http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f202/Bolt02/weighted-companion-cube-small.png does nothing. 22:10, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Are you sure that's the reason why external links aren't allowed? Rickyvantof 22:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::I think the reason to forbidding them is people not advertising for random trash in their sigs, which could turn out so damn annoying. --'-Chaos-' 22:16, 21 February 2009 (UTC) HA Contact me on Pika Fan, or if I am not on, pm Vocal The Pika Fan.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:31, 22 February 2009 (UTC) - Shame they're running tease shitway. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 13:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :eh, everyone is atm. http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f202/Bolt02/weighted-companion-cube-small.png Godbox 13:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know if any of the items collectors wants to give you spiked eggnog (Singed Gargoyle Skull, Stormy Eye, Hardened Hump, Feathered Caromi Scalp, Frigid Heart, Dredge Manifesto, Sentient Root, Copper Shilling) is easily farmable? http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f202/Bolt02/weighted-companion-cube-small.png Godbox 19:59, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :there's a shitload of caromi tengu in NKP, in the field to the right of the cut-off "prings" letters here: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/gw/images/f/ff/North_Kryta_Province_map.jpg -- 20:02, 23 February 2009 :Singed Gargs are, Caromi Scalps are, HHumps mediocrely, Sentient Roots meh, Copper Shillings ???, rest not. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:04, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : Singed Gargoyle Skulls are popular for mass-farming I heard. Hardened Humps and Dredge Manifesto would probably be the most troublesome due to the level of the monsters and how many less there are of the foes in mobs. I'd suggest Gargoyle Skulls due to the amount of Gargoyles in some mobs (like outside of Nolani Academy) and how easy the foes are.. --'-Chaos-' 20:07, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Lovely flagging, and less sarcasm if that was you.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 21:45, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :such good flagging... Click flag, spam dash, click flagstand, spam dash, drop some pwk, snare the runner and bodyblock a bit. Repeat. And what sarcasm? I really do want r4 wisdom title D: http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f202/Bolt02/weighted-companion-cube-small.png Godbox 21:46, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Lovely sarcasm is lovely.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 21:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::It is such a strong title. Possibly amongst the best ones in GW. http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f202/Bolt02/weighted-companion-cube-small.png Godbox 21:55, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Wasn't refering to that title.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Signatures You may want to add input into the bottom section of PvXwiki talk:Sign your comments as it pretty much affects only you atm. - Misery Says Moo 21:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh and as a side note it would be lovely if you could just stop using external images for a couple days till it's decided, but I'm not really going to go nazi trying to enforce that, so do whatever. - Misery Says Moo 21:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Honestly, everyone's making this whole thing a big deal. Just let him have the picture in his sig, problem solved. I decided to reply to it though. 22:29, 23 February 2009 (UTC) why is crowbox pink? suppose to be red and yellow for incenierator--Relyk 02:14, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :eh why is it even called crowbox, someone must've changed. Godbox 19:42, 16 April 2009 (UTC) check our rank ^ FrostytheAdmin 09:58, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :lolwtf. That's pretty crazy, it requires tanking! Godbox 10:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::what is it? ~ Big sysop 10:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::662. Close to only victories too. Godbox 10:15, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I think we have a near 20 win streak at one point FrostytheAdmin 10:23, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::::When I left yesterday the rating was ~950 and now it's 1006... ^^ Godbox 10:30, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Strong smitesplit was strong FrostytheAdmin 10:35, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::^ Godbox 10:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) WTB * 2 Hammer Grips of Fortitude * 2 Sword Grips of Fortitude * 1 Axe Grip of Fortitude * 1 Zealous Hammer Haft * 1 Ebon Hammer Haft * 1 Zealous Axe Haft * 1 Ebon Axe Haft * 1 Vampiric Sword Haft * 1 Ebon Sword Haft * 1 Zealous Sword Haft * 30 Deldrimor Steel Ingots Think that's all. Godbox 12:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :BUMP. I need this shit, especially the hammer stuff. Godbox 10:10, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::I Have an Axe +29 D: FrostytheAdmin 10:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::I need perfect shit :< Godbox 11:04, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::You really don't. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 11:10, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Well if I'm going to waste my money on something then I'm going to waste it on perfect shit. Godbox 11:57, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I got a sword grip of fortitude, name your mfing price! FrostytheAdmin 13:09, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::+29s sell for like 700-1k. THATS LIKE A BAJILLION SPACEBUCKS!!!!!111!!1ONE11‼! C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 13:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::+30s sell for like 2-3k... Godbox 14:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) added your msn. because you told me to. Brandnew 17:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :kewl. Come do NF missions in Hm tbh. Godbox 17:41, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ab you vs panic and I. 18:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) it's mah birthday yup, I'm 18 now. No idea why I say that here. Godbox 13:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Congratz on getting closer to being dead. --Frosty Mc Admin 13:03, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Still alive. This was a triumph. :I'm making a note here: huge success. ::It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. :::Aperture Science. ::::We do what we must because we can. :::::For the good of all of us ::::::Except the ones who are dead. :::::::But there's no sense crying over every mistake. ::::::::You just keep on trying 'till you run out of cake. :::::::::And the science gets done, and you make a neat gun ::::::::::For the people who are :::::::::::Still alive. D: No PvE the upcoming 5 weeks, I'll be in France! :< Brandnew 22:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :For 5 weeks!!! That's a fucking lot. Godbox 22:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Still Alive This was a triumph. :I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS. ::It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. :::Aperture Science: ::::We do what we must because we can. :::::For the good of all of us ::::::Except the ones who are dead. :::::::But there's no sense crying over every mistake ::::::::You just keep on trying till you run out of cake :::::::::And the science gets done and you make a neat gun ::::::::::For the people who are still alive. :::::::::::I'm not even angry. ::::::::::::I'm being so sincere right now. :::::::::::::Even though you broke my heart and killed me. ::::::::::::::And tore me to pieces. :::::::::::::::And threw every piece into a fire. ::::::::::::::::As they burned it hurt because :::::::::::::::::I was so happy for you. ::::::::::::::::::Now these points of data make a beautiful line :::::::::::::::::::And we're out of beta we're releasing on time. ::::::::::::::::::::So I'm GLaD I got burned think of all the things we learned :::::::::::::::::::::For the people who are still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::Go ahead and leave me. :::::::::::::::::::::::I think I prefer to stay inside. ::::::::::::::::::::::::Maybe you'll find someone else to help you. :::::::::::::::::::::::::Maybe Black Mesa - ::::::::::::::::::::::::::THAT WAS A JOKE. HA HA, FAT CHANCE. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Anyway, this cake is great: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::It's so delicious and moist. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Look at me still talking when there's science to do. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::When I look out there it makes me GLaD I'm not you. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I've experiments to run there is research to be done ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::On the people who are still alive :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::And believe me I am still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm doing science and I'm still alive. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::While you're dying I'll be still alive. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::And when you're dead I will be still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Still alive :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Still alive Still Alive This was a triumph. :I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS. ::It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. :::Aperture Science: ::::We do what we must because we can. :::::For the good of all of us ::::::Except the ones who are dead. :::::::But there's no sense crying over every mistake ::::::::You just keep on trying till you run out of cake :::::::::And the science gets done and you make a neat gun ::::::::::For the people who are still alive. :::::::::::I'm not even angry. ::::::::::::I'm being so sincere right now. :::::::::::::Even though you broke my heart and killed me. ::::::::::::::And tore me to pieces. :::::::::::::::And threw every piece into a fire. ::::::::::::::::As they burned it hurt because :::::::::::::::::I was so happy for you. ::::::::::::::::::Now these points of data make a beautiful line :::::::::::::::::::And we're out of beta we're releasing on time. ::::::::::::::::::::So I'm GLaD I got burned think of all the things we learned :::::::::::::::::::::For the people who are still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::Go ahead and leave me. :::::::::::::::::::::::I think I prefer to stay inside. ::::::::::::::::::::::::Maybe you'll find someone else to help you. :::::::::::::::::::::::::Maybe Black Mesa - ::::::::::::::::::::::::::THAT WAS A JOKE. HA HA, FAT CHANCE. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Anyway, this cake is great: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::It's so delicious and moist. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Look at me still talking when there's science to do. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::When I look out there it makes me GLaD I'm not you. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I've experiments to run there is research to be done ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::On the people who are still alive :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::And believe me I am still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm doing science and I'm still alive. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::While you're dying I'll be still alive. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::And when you're dead I will be still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Still alive :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Still alive Still Alive This was a triumph. :I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS. ::It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. :::Aperture Science: ::::We do what we must because we can. :::::For the good of all of us ::::::Except the ones who are dead. :::::::But there's no sense crying over every mistake ::::::::You just keep on trying till you run out of cake :::::::::And the science gets done and you make a neat gun ::::::::::For the people who are still alive. :::::::::::I'm not even angry. ::::::::::::I'm being so sincere right now. :::::::::::::Even though you broke my heart and killed me. ::::::::::::::And tore me to pieces. :::::::::::::::And threw every piece into a fire. ::::::::::::::::As they burned it hurt because :::::::::::::::::I was so happy for you. ::::::::::::::::::Now these points of data make a beautiful line :::::::::::::::::::And we're out of beta we're releasing on time. ::::::::::::::::::::So I'm GLaD I got burned think of all the things we learned :::::::::::::::::::::For the people who are still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::Go ahead and leave me. :::::::::::::::::::::::I think I prefer to stay inside. ::::::::::::::::::::::::Maybe you'll find someone else to help you. :::::::::::::::::::::::::Maybe Black Mesa - ::::::::::::::::::::::::::THAT WAS A JOKE. HA HA, FAT CHANCE. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Anyway, this cake is great: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::It's so delicious and moist. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Look at me still talking when there's science to do. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::When I look out there it makes me GLaD I'm not you. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I've experiments to run there is research to be done ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::On the people who are still alive :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::And believe me I am still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm doing science and I'm still alive. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::While you're dying I'll be still alive. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::And when you're dead I will be still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Still alive :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Still alive Still Alive This was a triumph. :I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS. ::It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. :::Aperture Science: ::::We do what we must because we can. :::::For the good of all of us ::::::Except the ones who are dead. :::::::But there's no sense crying over every mistake ::::::::You just keep on trying till you run out of cake :::::::::And the science gets done and you make a neat gun ::::::::::For the people who are still alive. :::::::::::I'm not even angry. ::::::::::::I'm being so sincere right now. :::::::::::::Even though you broke my heart and killed me. ::::::::::::::And tore me to pieces. :::::::::::::::And threw every piece into a fire. ::::::::::::::::As they burned it hurt because :::::::::::::::::I was so happy for you. ::::::::::::::::::Now these points of data make a beautiful line :::::::::::::::::::And we're out of beta we're releasing on time. ::::::::::::::::::::So I'm GLaD I got burned think of all the things we learned :::::::::::::::::::::For the people who are still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::Go ahead and leave me. :::::::::::::::::::::::I think I prefer to stay inside. ::::::::::::::::::::::::Maybe you'll find someone else to help you. :::::::::::::::::::::::::Maybe Black Mesa - ::::::::::::::::::::::::::THAT WAS A JOKE. HA HA, FAT CHANCE. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Anyway, this cake is great: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::It's so delicious and moist. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Look at me still talking when there's science to do. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::When I look out there it makes me GLaD I'm not you. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I've experiments to run there is research to be done ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::On the people who are still alive :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::And believe me I am still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm doing science and I'm still alive. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::While you're dying I'll be still alive. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::And when you're dead I will be still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Still alive :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Still alive Still Alive This was a triumph. :I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS. ::It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. :::Aperture Science: ::::We do what we must because we can. :::::For the good of all of us ::::::Except the ones who are dead. :::::::But there's no sense crying over every mistake ::::::::You just keep on trying till you run out of cake :::::::::And the science gets done and you make a neat gun ::::::::::For the people who are still alive. :::::::::::I'm not even angry. ::::::::::::I'm being so sincere right now. :::::::::::::Even though you broke my heart and killed me. ::::::::::::::And tore me to pieces. :::::::::::::::And threw every piece into a fire. ::::::::::::::::As they burned it hurt because :::::::::::::::::I was so happy for you. ::::::::::::::::::Now these points of data make a beautiful line :::::::::::::::::::And we're out of beta we're releasing on time. ::::::::::::::::::::So I'm GLaD I got burned think of all the things we learned :::::::::::::::::::::For the people who are still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::Go ahead and leave me. :::::::::::::::::::::::I think I prefer to stay inside. ::::::::::::::::::::::::Maybe you'll find someone else to help you. :::::::::::::::::::::::::Maybe Black Mesa - ::::::::::::::::::::::::::THAT WAS A JOKE. HA HA, FAT CHANCE. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Anyway, this cake is great: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::It's so delicious and moist. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Look at me still talking when there's science to do. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::When I look out there it makes me GLaD I'm not you. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I've experiments to run there is research to be done ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::On the people who are still alive :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::And believe me I am still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm doing science and I'm still alive. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::While you're dying I'll be still alive. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::And when you're dead I will be still alive. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Still alive :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Still alive http://www.bit-tech.net/modding/2008/01/21/the_weighted_companion_pc/5 thank danny--TahiriVeila 22:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC)